Skylanders
The Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions in the world of Skylands, as well as the only playable characters in the[http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Skylanders_(series) Skylanders series]. Their ancient mission is to protect Skylands, and its magical Core of Light, a great machine that repelled The Darkness, the ultimate force behind all evil. Using their magical powers and machinery, the Skylanders defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance. The most powerful of all Skylanders are theGiants, who are also known as the Elder Elementals. Personality Each Skylander has their own unique personality. They are freedom fighters in spirit, living for action and their love for battle. United by their unique abilties and loyalty to their leader, Master Eon, as well to each other, family, and friends, the Skylanders all share the purpose and destiny to protecting Skylands from all things evil.[1] Abilities Each Skylander wields a single element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Magic, and Tech. In addition, each Skylander is weak against one certain element in the Battle Arena: Earth is weak against Air, which is weak against Fire, which is weak against Water, which is weak against Life, which is weak against Undead, which is weak against Magic, which is weak against Tech, which is weak against Earth. Story History It was said that the Giants were the original Skylanders, and the first to exist. The Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were shot to Earth as a form of sacrifice, where they’ve been buried underground ever since. As the years passed, the enormous Skylanders were soon considered as a myth. Time went on, and many brave Skylanders helped protect Skylands from all things evil, and protecting the Core of Light from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Skylanders come from different realms and worlds, each know that it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect Skylands. The Skylanders have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Skylanders chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure For generations, the Skylanders worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Skylanders were previously led by the veteran Portal Master, Master Eon, who was their leader, until The Darkness returned one day. Seeing the incoming threat, Eon called upon six of the Skylanders to prepare for battle as the evil Portal Master, Kaos, returned from his exile to once again attempt to destroy the Core of Light and rule Skylands as its emperor. By Eon's command, the Skylanders fought valiantly against Kaos's dark forces, but as they were winning the struggle, Kaos released hisHydra, who successfully destoyed the Core of Light in a devastating blast. Shortly after the Core's destruction, all of the Skylanders were banished from Skylands to Earth, where they were turned into toys as a result of Earth bearing no magic, and waited for a new Portal Master to find them. Although Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, he became a spirit and was unable to fight Kaos and The Darkness, leaving the duty of leading the Skylanders to the new, young Portal Master. After Master Eon recruited the new Portal Master, the Skylanders made their suprising return to Skylands, arriving on the Shattered Island to save its Mabu inhabitants from a freak tornado that was ravaging their village. The heroes then began their quest to save Skylands from Kaos' tyranny with the new Portal Master guiding them. After Kaos's defeat in his lair, three of the Skylanders (Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy) returned to the Ruins with the captive Kaos, and Hugo later banished the evil Portal Master to Earth where he was shrunk and turned into a toy. However, Master Eon hinted to the new Portal Master that the journey with their Skylanders was only the beginning. Skylanders: Giants The Skylanders are still trapped on Earth, frozen as toys. A few of them have been collected and placed inside displays of a toy store called Super Toy Planet where the toy form of Kaos was also placed in. However, Kaos broke free of his statue-like form due to his Portal Master status, and the frozen Skylanders inside a toy display nearby could do nothing but make idle threats to Kaos as he taunted them before returning to Skylands with the use of a Portal of Power. Meanwhile, the new Portal Master has recovered a Giant, and Master Eon sought them out in order to explain the origins of the Giants, who were the first Skylanders, before sending them on an adventure to save Skylands once again from a new threat. The Skylanders, and the Giants, prevailed in stopping Kaos from ruling Skylands with an army of Arkeyan robots. List of Skylanders There are many Skylanders who have caught Master Eon's attention and joined the cause to battle the dark forces who threaten the world of Skylands. The famous purple dragon himself even joined the ranks, becoming leader of the modern-day Skylanders. The Main Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz Water *Gill Grunt *Zap *Slam Bam *Wham-Shell *Chill Tech *Trigger Happy *Boomer *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Sprocket *Countdown Fire *Ignitor *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Hot Dog Life *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Zook *Camo *Shroomboom Undead *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Chop Chop *Cynder *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl Earth *Prism Break *Bash *Terrafin *Dino-Rang *Flashwing Air *Whirlwind *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Jet-Vac SWAP Force **Wash Buckler **Blast Zone **Magna Charge **Stink Bomb **Freeze Blade **Night Shift Giants **Tree Rex **Bouncer **Crusher **Swarm **Hot Head **Ninjini **Eye-Brawl **Thumpback Category:Pending Category:Protagonists